Ben's Key Part III
by Jimmy 144
Summary: Claudia, Myka and Pete set out to solve the mystery behind HG. Part III of Ben's Key, after Reset, HG joins the story. The team has HG at the B&B in Part III. Chapter 10 posted, finding the crystal and Moriarty.
1. Chapter 1 the Meeting

Let us do something, while we have the chance.

Just something for the fun of it. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Warehouse 13.

"What really matters is what you do with what you have."  
- H. G. Wells

Chapter 1—the Meeting

**Warehouse 13**

Claudia was bent over at the computer terminal. Artie was sitting beside her, looking at the screen. "Now, see that just won't work. We'll never get it that way."

Pete came walking over to the computer, "Yeah Artie, just because you want the Extreme Pizza without the pork sausage, doesn't mean they make it that way. Try Joe's Pizza Oven, you can build it from scratch and get what you want."

Artie shook his head, "Yeah, but the tomato sauce just isn't the same."

Myka looked over from where she was sitting, "Artie, sometimes you just can't get it the way you want it. You have to accept the way it comes and learn to just get along."

They all looked at her like she had just grown another head.

Mrs. Frederic came in and said, "Better make sure the original copy of Poor Richard's is in its place."

Pete turned to her and asked, "Something we need to be doing? There haven't been any pings, have there?"

Mrs. Frederic replied, "No, but one of you may consider this worse than a ping. We found the missing piece of Aristotle's 'Memories and Reminiscence' in Helena's cell. She has been unconscious for two weeks. She now claims she does not remember anything of the past. Her last memory was her getting ready for a mission as an agent of Warehouse 12."

"And you believe her?" Artie asked in a cruel voice of suspicion.

"We have a research team led by one of the Regents working on it. So far they have concluded that the artifact does wipe out memory. They have not tried it on a human," Mrs. Frederic added. "Claudia, we have a great deal of research for you. We have been able to download all the files from Warehouse 12 into our system. We need you to work to collaborate whatever Helena gives us and find in those files as you can about a memory eraser, like this artifact from Aristotle."

Claudia was amused to see that her computer screen now had an icon for Warehouse 12. She smiled back at Mrs. Frederic.

Pete noticed it and was amazed, trying to figure out how she did that.

Artie was still very suspicious and asked in a statement, "You're not going to release her."

"No Arthur, we have two pieces still out there. Either one can cause monumental disasters. She won't get out, if she does, until this is settled and those pieces recovered," Mrs. Frederic replied.

"You do think there is another person involved? Don't you?" asked Claudia.

"Yes, she has been transferred between prisons now three times. Each time she was searched and then was given a new set of clothes. Someone got the artifact into her. She did not have it all the time." Mrs. Frederic looked at Claudia and then asked her, "What are you thinking?"

"That whoever they are, they are trying to get something else. And they would know how the artifact works and how much time it blanks out. They would have tried it out on other people," Claudia narrowed her eyes looking back at Mrs. Frederic.

"Yes, that's what the Regents have concluded. Our problem is that we don't know who it is." She turned to Myka, "That's why we want you to go interview her." She then said, "And Arthur, we want you to go along. The connection with Mr. MacPherson is not as clear as we once thought."

Pete asked, "What about me?"

"I want you to go with them. You are to check security. See if you can find out how somebody got her the paper and who it was." Mrs. Frederic passed out three airline ticket jackets. They looked down to see their flight times and she was gone.

**Federal Prison,  
Cedar City, Utah**

"Myka, what's the point? Artie is never going to trust me. I can see it in his eyes when he comes in here. For whatever I did before, I am truly sorry, but I can't change it." Helena pleaded. Her head was down so that her voice would project better into the microphone mounted in the table.

Myka was on the other side of the protective glass window. She was happy that they were no longer bringing Helena into the interview room in chains. Today Helena was wearing the typical orange jumper uniform of a prisoner. They were both sitting in their less than comfortable metal chairs. This was the first day that they were alone. Artie was with Pete trying to confirm a lead on the artifact used to erase Helena's memories.

Myka slumped a little in the chair. This constant questioning about her time with the team was getting nowhere. If she did remember any of it, she was not confirming it or showing any sign that she knew. Mrs. Frederic and the others, Myka thought they meant other Regents, wanted her to press this line. But she thought she would try something else.

"So, what year do you last remember? Who was President? Where were you last?" asked Myka in a series of questions.

Helena looked up at Myka. She realized this was a new line of questions and was happy to answer, "The year was 1880. Your President was Grant...no Hayes. I was in York."

Myka was caught. She had to go through the President's to see if Helena was right. She knew she would have no idea who the Prime Minister of England was in 1880. She wasn't sure how Helena could remember President Hayes. She sat just looking at Helena, trying to think of relevant questions to ask about 1880 England.

"So, who was the king or queen of England and who was the Prime Minister?" She thought that they could at least go back and confirm what she said.

"Hon, it was Great Britain. The queen was Queen Victoria. We had just reelected Gladstone as the PM. Is this supposed to be a history lesson for you?" Helena smiled.

Myka smiled. At least the sarcasm was coming back, back to the old Helena. She shook her head and asked, "So, how long had you been with Warehouse 12? Where you married? What was the last case you were working on?"

"I had been working in Warehouse 12 for two years. No, I am not married. The last case was called the Moriarty Crystal," Helena smiled.

Before Myka came up with her next question, her Farnsworth rang. It was Claudia, "Myka stop. Someone has hacked into the system and is listening."

_A/N Please review. Like to see if there is still a little interest in this series._


	2. Chapter 2 the Connection

Let us do something, while we have the chance.

Just something for the fun of it. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Warehouse 13 or any of the Sherlock Holmes series.

"What really matters is what you do with what you have."  
- H. G. Wells

Chapter 2—the Connection

**Federal Prison,  
Cedar City, Utah**

Previously Myka's Farnsworth rang. It was Claudia, telling her to stop questioning Helena. Someone had hacked into the prison system. Helena had not heard the exchange. She started to continue but Myka held up her hand to stop. Myka opened her purse and got out a pen and paper and wrote, 'Someone else is listening, need to stop.'

Myka got up and said, "I'll get back with you." She motioned to the guards that she was done and walked out of the interview room. As soon as she got out of the room, she called Claudia back, "What's going on?"

"Pete should be there in a second. He was checking something in the next room and found a transmitter connected to the cable for the audio system in the interview rooms. The system records all interviews in a computer file and in this case it looks like there is a program running in the background to feed the transmitter. Took a bit to figure out what it was, but as soon as I did, I called you." Claudia replied.

Pete met her at the door, "We got a problem." He held up the transmitter, "The light was blinking when I found it. So, your whole discussion this morning was probably transmitted."

Artie came up next, "Claudia called me. What happened?"

"Pete found a transmitter attached to the interview room audio system. Someone was listening to Helena's answers," Myka answered.

"Yeah, we got a problem," Artie grumbled and turned away. With his finger point up, he turned back and said, "We need to get her out of here right now."

"You, the never trust Helena, want to take her out of here?" Myka was surprised.

Artie smiled, "I have to agree with Claudia. There has to be someone else. But the question is why?"

"She remembers everything like it just happened." Myka smiled, "I can remember in detail what we were doing last week or even a month ago in Italy, but if you ask me about when I just got out of college. Well, I probably won't know."

Pete profoundly added, "Huh?"

Myka looked at him, "You had pizza from Joe's was last Tuesday?" Pete nodded. "Last time you rode a bike, and I don't mean a motorcycle, was when?"

Pete backed up, "Ah, I don't know. When I was 12?"

"Well, if I had something to wake you up and you thought you were 12, you might just remember the last day you rode a bike and maybe why you stopped riding." Myka added.

"So, someone is trying to find the details from the period they sent Helena back to," Peter realized.

"Right, now we need to know who and why," Myka said while opening the Farnsworth. "Claudia, we need all the information you can find about what Helena was doing when she started the Moriarty case."

"Got it," she wrote it down. "So, is everything alright?"

Artie shook his head. He took the Farnsworth from Myka, "No, we need a safe place to take Helena."

Claudia responded, "Sure, I'll check."

Artie terminated the call. "I'll get a hold of Mrs. Frederic. We leave as soon as Claudia has some place for us."

**The B&B **

"Welcome back," Claudia said at the door way.

Artie looked at her, wrinkled up his face and said, "Remind me why this was the best place to go?"

Pete smiled, "Cause all the good places were full?" Leena came around the corner at that and swatted at him.

Claudia smiled, "Because this was the most secure place, without giving up another secure place. Look if Helena is right, then she won't remember here. And if not, she'll already now about here, and no other safe house is given away."

"It's not right, it's telling the truth or lying," Artie ended.

Helena came in; hand cuffed only, "So this is your place away from the Warehouse? Nice."

Leena spoke up, "Well, at least it's good to have one of you back."

Claudia laughed, "Come in. I have everything ready." She pointed to the living room.

They left their bags in the hallway and filed into the living room. Claudia had set it up. There was a miniature replica of the Warehouse 12 office, a poster size picture of Helena's townhouse, and a miniature of the rooms in the townhouse. She saw them smiling and pointing at the miniatures. Claudia was happy with how this was working. She said, "I have it loaded on the computer so we can walk from room to room. You can see it on the computer screen or I can display it on the TV."

Helena was amazed. She studied every part of the miniatures. Then she sat down, a little bewildered. "So, what are you planning?" Helena looked at Artie and said, "You still don't trust me. So whatever I say you won't believe."

"That's right. So why don't we start," Artie said.

"Artie," called out Claudia and Myka at the same time.

Helena turn to Claudia, "So, what do I do?"

Claudia was hoping for the old Helena. Myka had called and explained what she thought. They were looking for something in Helena's past that would link to her to someone else. Claudia outlined her idea to Myka earlier and then began to explain to everyone, "Well, let's start with the most recent day you remember. We need to go through everything in detail."

"What are you looking for?" Helena asked.

Myka intervened, "We don't know yet. It could be the last artifact you were looking for or something that you found. Let's start with the last day you remember and work backwards."

She thought about it, "Not counting the little jail time, it does seem like yesterday. Sir John and I were just coming back from dinner at the Royale. We had just been in York that afternoon. It was a short ride back on the rail. Once our duty was done we decided to relax a bit and had dinner at the Royale. It is one, well, I guess it might not even be there now, but it was one of the better restaurants in London. But again to the last I remember. I had just walked in the door of Warehouse 12 and he took my cape." She pointed to the display, "As you can see from your miniature there, the coat rack was next to the door on the right. There were filing cabinets here. Next was my desk and a waste can in the corner then Sir John's desk was against the north wall just a little from mine. It was not the best arrangement as our chairs constantly bumped."

Pete asked, "I am sorry but should we ask questions now or wait for later." He saw Myka nod, "So who was Sir John?"

"Sir John Dawes was my partner," Helena answered and then waited to see if there was another question.

Claudia saw Myka look at her with a question. She knew Myka wanted to know whether they were related. Sir John was the grandfather of John Dawes, the banker, Warehouse Agent, Regent and Custodian. Claudia nodded, "Right." She also remembered the long set of instructions from Artie. She also got the point, in no way were they to help Helena find out anything about what was happening now. They were to keep her focused on the time period of her memory and not begin anything else. Artie made it clear that no one was to talk of Helena's little girl or any of the events leading to her incarceration. And nothing was to be said of her being set freed and subsequent imprisonment.

Myka got the answer, "Helena, please continue."

"Well, I sat down at my desk, got out some paper, and started typing out my report. Sir John was sitting at his and making some notes. I remember getting about two paragraphs into the report. That is as far as I can go," she shrugged her shoulders.

Claudia followed-up, "Was there anyone else in the warehouse office? And what were they doing? Then what did you type?"

Helena went on, "Our boss was Robert Kingston. He was over at the front table. He acknowledged us, but was busy on something at the table. I was writing the report on what we found at York.

"The report was about the Moriarty Crystal. It was the artifact we were looking for. We had named it after our favorite criminal at the time." She nodded, "Right, Sherlock Holmes' nemesis. Inspector Lestrade from Scotland Yard had asked us to look into a criminal. He was escaping every time the Inspector set a trap for him. It was getting to the point where the criminal was leaving notes after his successes. And he got a little careless. There were two reports of a man sitting by himself in nearby pubs. The man had a pint and then would look into a crystal for up to an hour. After each of those incidents, a rather significant robbery took place. We believed the crystal was the artifact.

"The day before the Inspector had a tip that the criminal might be working from York. There was to be an art shipment from York Minster to the Tower. While we went up to see if we could find the robber, we escorted the paintings back to the Tower. Nothing happened on the trip and we found no trace of the robber or the crystal." Helena stopped. She poured a glass of water. After taking a drink of water, she asked, "Any questions?"

Myka asked, "You don't think this was the real Professor do you?"

"What, the one in Arthur's books? Oh no, although this could be the model for the character in Arthur's stories. The report from the Inspector had him involved in over twenty robberies. In seven of the robberies, weapons were used, and at least six people were injured. And the criminal activities were getting bolder. We believe he started as a pick pocket. He was over in the States for awhile. It is believed that he robbed a bank in Boston and one in Philadelphia." Helena watched as they all became concerned. "What?"

Myka was the one who asked the question, "Which bank?"

"I think it was the Franklin Bank. Why?" Helena wondered what had changed.

"Excuse us a minute," Myka got up.

Claudia and Artie followed. They went into the kitchen. "Do you think this could have ties to John?" Claudia asked.

"One way to find out," Myka opened her Farnsworth and called. "John, this is Myka. Claudia and Artie are here too. We have Helena. She is telling us a story about the Moriarty Crystal and a robbery at the Franklin Bank. Is the Franklin Bank of Philadelphia a predecessor of yours?"

"Myka, listen carefully. If you are asking about the robbery at Franklin Bank, then you should be looking for a small necklace with a three carat diamond as the pendent. And you are looking for the Professor Moriarty," John said.

Claudia got the phone, "Hey, would you be related to Sir John Dawes, Helena's partner?"

"He's a great uncle, brother of my grandfather. We believe the Professor killed him," John answered solemnly.

Myka looked at Artie, "We need him. There's more going on than we know."

Claudia vigorously nodded, "And a lot more than what is in the Warehouse 12 files."

Artie was completely frustrated at this point. He took the Farnsworth from Claudia, "John, look this is obviously bigger than we initially thought. Can you come out and assist?"

"Yes, I'll be out on the next plane," John said. They disconnected.

Pete looked up as they reentered the living room, "What's up?"

Myka bent over next to him and said, "We are going to get some help. John is coming out."

Helena was trying to hear what was said, "I'm sorry, anything I should know."

Myka shook her head, "Not now." She took her seat again. "So what happened the day before you went to York?"

"We started early in the morning. I came into the warehouse and Robert was there but not Sir John. Robert was busy working the project he had on the table. He grumbled good morning, but kept working. I went to my desk to look over my notes on the Crystal," Helena started again.

Almost out of boredom Pete asked, "Did you find anything?"

"We thought we had narrowed down the apartment. When John came to the office, we left. John had a carriage waiting for us. We went to the apartment. I must say it was a bit messy. With the rain and all, the roads were a terrible mess. The apartment was not that much better. There were clocks, stars, moons in various forms, and lines traced all over the walls, floor and ceiling. There were writings all over it. We thought they were a combination of Aramaic, Tibetan, and Akkadian. We did not have enough time to translate all of them. I made a few notes of them and the way the stars and symbols were laid out and included them in my notes. Oh and the clocks, we counted over one hundred.

"John found an old box of clothes. But there seemed to be nothing of significance there, just old silk shirts and wool trousers. We did come across an old book by Poe and a bottle of Amontillado. We found a small box of odds and ends with small scraps of paper. When we went in the bedroom, we found what appeared to be maps. They were of various towns in England and some overseas. We studied as many as we could, but found no markings on them.

"Inspector Lestrade came with his men and we turned the place over to them. We went back to the carriage and John took me back by the apartment. The mud was so bad coming out of that man's apartment that a wagon going by splashed it over my traveling cape, gloves, purse and bottom of my dress. I went back and changed, and we went back to the warehouse. Other than making a few more reports, there was nothing else that we did that night." Helena cocked her head and looked at Myka.

"Well, I am sure that is enough for us to review. Let's take a break and then we'll get back to it," she said to Helena. Myka got up and went with Pete into the hall, "You are going to keep an eye on her?"

Artie came up at the same time, "Remember, we don't really know what she knows or is thinking. And I don't trust her."

_A/N Thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming. _


	3. Chapter 3 Another Pearl

Let us do something, while we have the chance.

Just something for the fun of it. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Warehouse 13 or any of the Sherlock Holmes series.

"What really matters is what you do with what you have."  
- H. G. Wells

Chapter 3—Another Pearl

**The B&B**

The next day they had settled into a routine. Myka or Claudia would question Helena. She would provide all the details she could remember. Pete or Artie would ask follow-on questions. In the other room, Claudia or Artie would see how the answers matched with the Warehouse 12 files.

They had gone back two missions and the details were an exact match with the files from Warehouse 12. Pete was impressed. He tried to remember the details from his fifth and six bag and tag and couldn't do it.

Claudia looked at him and said, "Hey, it's not like your losing your mind. You still remember the last pizza."

"Right, Tuesday." Pete was happy with himself again.

Claudia turned and gave Myka a fist bump.

Myka went back into the living room and sat in front of Helena. Helena held up her handcuffed hands, "By now you should know that I am not going to run out on you."

Myka turned to look at Artie. While she was watching him shake his head no, Mrs. Frederic and John came in the room. Mrs. Frederic looked at Artie, "You didn't think it important enough to let me know you had called a Regent?"

Everyone looked stunned. Myka's eyes got big, and Artie's mouth just hung open.

Pete started laughing. He could not help it. He went over to fist bump with Mrs. Frederic, but she just shook her head and smiled.

Meanwhile Helena was just staring at John. Claudia caught it first and Myka was right behind. Helena began to twitch. Her face was pulling against itself. She stood up and started running at John. Claudia was close enough to grab an arm. Myka tackled her. They went down and Helena was still struggling. Claudia went down and was helping Myka.

Artie was a bit surprised but smiled when Vanessa came in the room. Mrs. Frederic looked at John, "John, I think it will be better if you leave the room." After Vanessa bent down and gave Helena a shot, she said, "The rest of you with the exception of Myka should probably leave too." The others left the room and went to the kitchen.

Claudia went to John, "What just happened?"

"Well, if we are right, Helena is being controlled by a set of Pearls of Wisdom. We suspected that we would get a reaction in the presence of a Regent. Although…" John answered.

"She thought she saw Sir John," Leena said.

"An older one maybe," he smiled. "But we'll see what happens now," John replied.

Claudia asked another question, "So, did she just key off you being called a Regent, or are you one? I thought you said you were retired."

John thought for a second, "Well, to the easy part first. I am a Regent again. When Mr. Valda was killed going into Warehouse 2, the Regents did not have a ready replacement. With an even number of Regents, they remained deadlocked on several issues. Key among those was how to get a new Regent. They resorted to a rarely used clause, and recalled the last retiring Regent, me.

"As to why Helena was keyed to attack, I know I look like my great uncle. That is a possibility. Another is that Mrs. Frederic called me a Regent. And in my view, the least likely would be that she knew I was reactivated as a Regent."

In the other room Myka watched Mrs. Frederic and Vanessa get the Pearls from Helena. When the pearls came out, Helena passed out. Vanessa checked her and said, "She's fine. Temperature is a bit elevated."

Myka was getting the full impact of what had just happened. It meant that any of them was vulnerable. She looked at Mrs. Frederic, "You mean someone has been controlling her."

"Yes," answered Ms. Frederic. "Let's get everyone in here."

Myka stared at Mrs. Frederic, "How long?"

Vanessa shook her head, "There's a good possibility that it started the last night she remembers."

Mrs. Frederic turned to Vanessa, "Good point and we'll have to remember that."

With everyone in the room Mrs. Frederic began, "I think you all need to know this and then Vanessa can give you some ideas about the help Agent Wells will need." She waited for everyone to adjust to her last comment. "We have long believed that there were two sets of the Pearls of Wisdom. As you all know one set was used on Leena and was recovered. We have just recovered the second set." She nodded to John to continue.

"As you may remember, I said I reviewed the records of Helena and the men in the prison, actually I was assigned to capture and arrest the person we now call Moriarty. I was certain that he had been using Helena but was not able to discover enough evidence to prove it to the Regents at the time." He paused and continued, "We did know that there were two sets of Pearls. They were on display in the Louvre and went missing during a transfer to the British Museum. That was about a year before Helena started to look for the Moriarty Crystal and Moriarty."

Mrs. Frederic held up her hand, "Vanessa provided a new insight on the pearls. She suggested that they may have been put in place after her last current memory."

John thought about that a minute, "That does match the events and timeline. Helena lost track of Moriarty after spotting him near the Tower of London. There were two other times she missed him. Soon after that some items from Warehouse 12 went missing. Then there was a gap of about twelve years. Moriarty reappeared the year before Helena's daughter was killed. He may have gotten her help once during that year.

"Something you need to know, I had one indication that Moriarty may have been behind that theft that resulted in Helena's daughter being killed. It does fall in line with what he terms as 'an enticement to conform to his wishes.' Moriarty is an extremely dangerous man."

Myka asked the first question, "Does this mean that Moriarty was behind most of the things she did when she got out of the bronze hall?"

Mrs. Frederic looked at Vanessa. She nodded yes. "Yes, based on what we know and what happened with Leena, she was still being controlled. Her desire to become an agent again was likely real."

John intervened, "But her attempt to find Warehouse 2 was probably forced by Moriarty. After reviewing the reports, his main target would have been a crystal ball of Delphi. Her single action of getting the fork, which was one of the missing items from Warehouse 12, and combining it with the spear was not something Moriarty would have forced, but likely a reaction to him and her invisibility. The fact that Warehouse 2 came down so fast and your reports of the depth of the covering sand, lead us to believe he did not get his artifact. But then that could be why he forced her to accept the piece from 'Memories and Reminiscence.' He is still looking for his crystal."

Pete was puzzled, "So, well, I mean, what happens to her now?"

Mrs. Frederic answered, "She is a Warehouse Agent. We need to protect her from Moriarty and let her recover. There will be a full review by the Regents before she returns to duty." She then gave the floor to Vanessa.

Vanessa explained in some detail what Helena needed for recovery. Her memory loss was permanent. She looked at Pete, "Think of her as an astronaut who was launched into space. She is put into cryostasis, ages a few years and wakes up over a hundred years later. Mainly she will be disoriented."

"So, will she remember trying to attack John?" Claudia asked.

Vanessa answered that, "She should not, if it was a directed action of the pearl. And we'll have to see when she wakes up. She might not remember anything that happened the last few weeks."

Artie had been silent the whole time. He finally asked, "Is there a way she can get her memory back?"

Mrs. Frederic answered, "Arthur, you know as well as any of us, all of Aristotle's artifacts have been permanent. We know of no way to bring back the memories."

Vanessa added, "All, and I do mean all, of the things that she did have no meaning to her. Any of the previous reactions you had to her prior actions will have no meaning, primarily because she will not understand what they are based on."

Leena spoke up, "And you can't think that once a bad girl, always a bad girl."

Myka nodded, "Right, because all of that was under Moriarty's influence. Artie, do you agree?"

Artie looked her in the eye. He knew what Mrs. Frederic meant about Aristotle's artifacts. They had lost two agents to those artifacts. The Regents spent years trying to get the agents back but their minds were lost. And with the introduction of the pearls, nothing could be blamed on Helena. While he still wasn't sure that he would trust her, the worst case appeared to be he had another Claudia on his hands, "Yes." He mumbled, "Another brand new rookie."

_A/N Thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming. _


	4. Chapter 4 the Crystal

Let us do something, while we have the chance.

Just something for the fun of it. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Warehouse 13 or any of the Sherlock Holmes series.

"What really matters is what you do with what you have."  
- H. G. Wells

Chapter 4—the Crystal

**The B&B**

Mrs. Frederic answered, "Helena, I am afraid we know of nothing that can bring back your memories or restore your life." Mrs. Frederic, Vanessa and John were in the living room with Helena.

Vanessa added, "You should get over the dizzy feelings by tomorrow morning. If they don't go away, let me know first thing in the morning." She saw Artie at the door way and walked over to him. "There isn't anything I can do now. She just needs some rest."

Artie smiled, "Then, please join me. I am going into town. We could try that little walk again. Maybe I can get further this time."

Pete happened to be walking to the kitchen and heard most of that. He was smiling and held a thumbs up to Artie as he passed. When he went into the kitchen, Myka and Claudia were sitting at the table.

"Pete, what did you do?" Myka asked.

"Me. I did not do anything. Artie and Vanessa are going into town for a walk," he smiled and raised a knowing eyebrow.

Both Myka and Claudia were a bit surprised. Claudia eyes sparkled, "Got to find out more about this."

Myka smiled at her, "But first we need to help Helena. Did she look alright?" She looked to Pete for an answer.

"I guess. She was just on the coach," Pete remembered from looking in on her.

Myka stood and started for the living room. Claudia followed. Pete grabbed a sandwich out of the refrigerator and followed.

When they got into the living room, Mrs. Frederic said, "Glad you came back. We still need to find Moriarty."

Pete looked at Helena and asked, "Do you remember anything about him?"

"No, we were working on the Moriarty Crystal and had not found him. The last day I remember we were on the train expecting him to strike but he did not," Helena replied.

Myka then asked, "John, what is the crystal supposed to do?"

"I believe it can give the holder the power to see into the future. The longer you hold it, the further you can see," answered John.

"So, Moriarty was using it for the robberies?" Myka asked.

"Yes, as far as I could tell," John answered.

Claudia smiled at Myka and the nodded at each other, they almost said it together, "But not the last time."

Pete let out, "What?"

Claudia replied, "He did not use it on the train, or he would have been able to see how to get the paintings."

"He may not have had it." Myka looked at Helena. "You were in his apartment and then the Inspector and his men were there. Either you or the Inspector took something from the apartment, or because the police took the apartment over, he could not get to the crystal."

Pete then added, "So, Moriarty has been after Helena because he thinks she took it?"

John responded, "Everything that has been happening would lead to that. He had control of Helena for several weeks before Sir John was killed. He must have finally found that my great uncle did not have it. So, he had him killed so that he would not intervene with Helena."

Helena's eyes started to tear up, "John was killed?"

John answered her, "Yes, the best I can put together had both of you out after another artifact. Some rumor about a gold pot. I think you ran into Moriarty at another heist. You left to get the police. Moriarty's thugs killed John."

"I would not have left! That's the last thing we'd do. And we sure would not get the local police," Helena was vehement.

Myka went over and put her hand on Helena's shoulder. She needed to know how terrible this man was, and it was not her fault. Myka said, "He still had you in his control. He could have had you leave. And you would not have remembered."

Mrs. Frederic added, "And could not have done anything about it."

"Wait, are you really saying that I did it?" Helena asked.

John shook his head, "No, I was sure looking at the records that you did not kill John. But you must realize that with the control he had over you, he could have just as easily had you pull the trigger."

Helena took Myka's hand and pulled her closer. She was lost, crying and looking for something to cling to, "What other terrible things did I do that I am here today and not in some grave years ago?" She tried to hold back her tears, "It is worse, isn't it?"

"Yes, a lot," Myka held her and looked at Mrs. Frederic and John for help. "But most important, you did not do any of those things. Moriarty did them. Not you."

Helena was hardening and her crying was becoming sniffles. She sat up on the coach and asked, "So what kind of artifact made me stay young and still live, how many years?"

John decided the best approach was to get it all out, "Before I start to explain what I think, I want you to know that you did not do this Moriarty did. Do you understand?"

"Well, since I can't remember any of what you're talking about, I can't say I understand. I know I had no control. But I don't remember.' She sniffled again.

"Okay, picking up the story, what Moriarty found was likely a pot of gold. Moriarty went missing for more than ten years. When he came back he linked up with you and got a few artifacts out of the warehouse. I believe that you were about to break from him. I believe that he was behind a robbery that resulted in your daughter being killed." John stopped as Helena started to shake.

Myka held her again.

Claudia added, "You tried to stop it. You even made a time machine to go back and stop it from happening."

"Helena, we used your machine. It worked. But there was nothing that you could do to change what happened," Pete chimed in.

"How can I not remember any of this? Sir John seems more real than a daughter. Was she pretty?" Helena wiped her eyes with a handkerchief.

Myka remember seeing the picture and nodded, "Yes, beautiful."

Helena tried to steel herself again, "Okay, so what happened?"

"You killed those involved in the robbery and had yourself bronzed. And no, I do not mean turned into a statue. There was a part of the Warehouse 12 called the Bronze Hall. Do you remember that?" Helena nodded yes. John continued, "You were put into the Bronze Hall into like hibernation. Meanwhile I think Moriarty reappeared about every ten years. There were robberies and other crimes that had his general modus operandi.

"Then in World War II with the Battle of Britain, the Warehouse was bombed. The Bronze Hall was cut off by debris from the roof. No one could get to it for a month. While the bombings continued, there was a report of you and a gentleman being seen at your apartment. None of the agents at the time were able to verify the sighting as the continued bombings killed the witnesses. Although I am sure you were out of the Bronzing at the time, I have not found what you and Moriarty were doing." John shrugged his shoulders.

"Wait, excuse me," Claudia looked at Mrs. Frederic to see if it was alright to interrupt. "So, I understand how Helena was still okay almost thirty years from when she was bronzed. But what happened to Moriarty? How did he do this? And he is still alive?"

John answered, "One of the early things missing from Warehouse 12 was the drawing for the Bronze Hall. I think he made one for himself. And back then, if he had a pot of gold, he would have had the money to do it. Oh, he is alive. Depending how long he spent out of the bronzing, he could look like he is in his thirties or forties."

"Great," Claudia looked down, wishing she had not asked.

"Yes, well it does get worse. I believe when MacPherson first used the Phoenix, Moriarty happened to be out of the hall. He found out. The explosion of MacPherson's jail had telltale signs of Moriarty's handy work. From there I believe they worked together. Then when MacPherson was no longer needed and Helena was freed and under Moriarty's power, MacPherson was eliminated." John paused.

Myka still had a question, "What about the Trident?"

"Okay, just my thoughts, but I think she was breaking free again. The Trident became a means to free herself, which could be why you were able to talk her out of it. Had she still been under Moriarty's control, you and Artie would be dead and she would have done as instructed," John answered.

Helena had gotten back in control, "So what are we to do?"

Pete answered, "Simple, get Moriarty's crystal, find his Bronze Hall, and arrest or stop him."

_A/N Thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming. _


	5. Chapter 5 the Hunt

Let us do something, while we have the chance.

Just something for the fun of it. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Warehouse 13 or any of the Sherlock Holmes series.

"What really matters is what you do with what you have."  
- H. G. Wells

Chapter 5—the Hunt

**The B&B**

The next morning they were gathered for breakfast. Mrs. Frederic began, "Agent Wells, I am glad you are feeling better. We were discussing what to do next. We'll need to go after the crystal first. So, Agent Lattimer and Bering will stay as a team and go to what's left of Warehouse 12 and the Wells residence. Agents Wells and Donovan will be the other team. I want you to go back over the last few days of Helena's memories. Assume she picked up the crystal. Figured out what she did with it. Arthur, John has agreed to continue his original task, find Moriarty."

Artie was a little shocked that Helena was going to be put on this right away, but decided to wait for the full details. He smiled at Vanessa, "Yes, you can check the blood pressure later."

Claudia looked at the papers she had in front of her, "I think we need to ask Helena some more questions."

Pete and Myka nodded in agreement. Myka added, "We'll need to go after the crystal first, since that is the main thing Moriarty is looking for."

Pete looked over at Myka, "So what's the plan? There's been no ping, right?"

"Let's go to Helena's house. There may be some hiding place there we did not see last time," Myka suggested.

"Right, two tickets to Heathrow coming up," Pete responded with a smile. "Did miss those Fish and Chips, oh and a good pint."

Claudia and Myka shook their heads. Claudia turned to Artie, "Where are you going to start?"

Artie asked John, "What was your last sighting?"

John thought for a second, "That was over fifty years ago. I think we need to talk about some other ideas. Why don't we go over to the Warehouse and see what we can develop?"

Claudia got up. She motioned to Helena, "We'll start back at the last day you remember and go from there." They headed back to where Claudia had the computer and all her notes. They both sat down at the table. "Okay, let's start. So, were you and John, ah more than partners?" she started with a gleam in her eye.

**HG Wells Museum**

"So, come on, how do you not have jet lag?" Pete asked as he held the door for Myka.

"Pete, it is just like last time, I slept and you watched the movies, but really, Gnomeo and Juliet?' she walked passed him.

"Kind of hot in here, isn't it?" Pete said as he started to take off his leather jacket.

Myka looked at him, "Keep it on for now. We'll have to be fast."

They saw the tour guide go passed with a group of elderly women. Myka looked at Pete. Pete's reaction was simple, "What just like last time. Only this time it would be a tip off to Moriarty that we were looking here."

"Okay, let's start with the room where she had the vest," Myka suggested. They headed to the study.

When they got in the room, Pete looked around, "Well, there isn't anything that is obvious."

"Let's check the drawers, see if there are any hidden keys," Myka started by going to the desk and pulling out the drawers. Pete went to the drawers in the filing cabinets.

Pete pulled out a long stem pipe out of the first drawer, "You think this was Helena's." He put it in his mouth and pretended to puff away on it.

""Pete, you know last time you picked anything up, you thought everyone was trying to kill you," Myka shook her head.

Pete thought for a second, "This can't be Helena's. It has to be a clue." He put it bowl first into the inside pocket of his leather jacket. He kept looking.

Pete found it in the middle drawer. There was a side panel on the drawer that opened and revealed the key, "Got it. I 'm good. I got it." He started his happy dance.

"Right, now what does it go with?" Myka asked and settled him right down.

"Well, we can try the blinds, like last time. Remember on the count of three we close them?" Pete had his hand on the lower blinds.

"Okay, let's try it," Myka waited until he counted three and closed the opposite blind. Nothing else happened. "Okay, let's try each of them." They went through the series and then the next window. Nothing happened.

"Well, how about a candle stick?" Pete went over to the book case and lifted a candle and its stand. Then he tried it with just taking the candle out. Again nothing happened.

"Okay, then the only thing left is to try the books," Myka's shoulders snagged. Starting at the end and standing together, one would tilt a book and then lift it out entirely. After two rows they had switched positions twice.

Pete pulled the next book, "Hey it's connected."

"There, there, the panel opened, "Myka pointed. They went to the panel and as before there was a slot for a key.

Pete slipped the key into the lock and turned. A door did not swing open, the floor underneath them gave way and they fell down a tube. They came together. With one hand Pete grabbed Myka around the waist and tried to press the other hand against the wall of the pipe. After hitting a couple of sharp edges, Pete reversed his position and got Myka with both hands and tried to keep his back pressed against the wall of the tube. The leather jacket took most of the hits as they continued down. The walls of the tube became closer and closer, pushing them together more and more. When they hit bottom, they were standing and pressed firmly together.

Myka's voice of concern came first, "Pete, Pete are you okay?"

"Couple of cuts, but I think fine. How about you?"

"Some bruises too, but I can hardly move. What is this?" Myka was a little more concerned.

"I don't know. Other than a really bad joy ride at an amusement park, this makes no sense," Pete answered. His shoulders were wedged against the metal. Having had his hand around the middle of Myka's waist helped. He could move them a little.

"Hey, stop tickling. What are you trying to do?" Myka asked.

"Nothing, nothing, just trying to see if I could reach anything." Pete replied, "Wait, what are you reaching for?"

"That's your Farnsworth, isn't it?" Myka asked.

"Well, yeah, but watch what you're reaching for." Pete felt around the top of Myka's jeans. He thought he had hers, "Hey, this is your Farnsworth. If I just pull it up, got it. Now squeeze in tight and I'll try to open it." Myka let all of her air out and pulled against Pete as hard as she could. There was just enough space in the small of her back to open the Farnsworth.

"Hey Myka." Claudia started. When she saw a dark screen, "Something must be wrong with your Farnsworth. The screen is black. When…"

She was interrupted by Myka and Pete, "Claudia!"

Myka continued, "We're trapped in this long tunnel underneath the Wells residence."

"A long tunnel you say? Did the floor open and you just fall into it?" Helena asked on the other end.

"Yes, you know about this?" Myka's suspicions were coming up again. HG should not know about any traps in the Wells residence, she only had an apartment when Moriarty got to her.

"It was the trap that was used at Warehouse 12 to keep unwanted visitors away," Helena replied. "It is a nasty little system to be used when someone was at the door and we were buttoned up. They would go down the tube and then in a little while the tube would fill with water. There is no way out from the inside. The latch is on the outside of the tube."

"Ah thanks. Would you have built one in your house?" Myka asked.

"Myka, I don't know. I can't imagine why, unless they had me keeping artifacts at home for some reason," Helena answered back.

Pete called out, "Hey guys, start thinking of something. My feet are getting wet."

Myka added, "Where is the hinge to this? Maybe we can work it."

Claudia had the diagram of the Warehouse trap on her computer screen, "Got it on the computer. Helena is right. It was a part of the defensive systems for the Warehouse. Apparently it did trap two saboteurs in WWI."

"Claudia, the hinge," Myka said.

"Right," Claudia looked at the drawings. "No good, the hinges are at the three foot level. The first one would be at your waist Pete."

"Well, the water is at our ankles now," Myka said.

_A/N Thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming. _


	6. Chapter 6 the Find

Let us do something, while we have the chance.

Just something for the fun of it. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Warehouse 13 or any of the Sherlock Holmes series.

"What really matters is what you do with what you have."  
- H. G. Wells

Chapter 6—the Find

**HG Wells Museum**

"It's coming faster and up to our knees," Pete said. The trap at the Wells residence held Pete and Myka securely.

Artie and John were now at the table in the B&B with Claudia and Helena. John looked at the drawings that Claudia displayed on the computer. "This is designed to load six foot of water in the tube and hold it for fifteen minutes."

"That's a bit longer than I can hold my breath," Myka replied. "Anything else? Could we shoot the hinge with a Tesla?"

Artie shook his head, "No, that would probably knock you out too."

"Artie in a few minutes, that won't matter," Myka sighed.

"Pete won't you be able to get your head above the water and then…" Claudia started and was met by static.

John interrupted, "I got them. The Yard will have someone down there in a few minutes. I explained about the trap and they were fairly sure they knew what part of the Tube to use to get to it. A water main lost pressure in the same area. They said they would be there in 30 minutes."

Artie and all of them at the B&B just looked at the screen of the Farnsworth. It was blank and static continued to come from the speaker.

Back in the trap, Myka asked, "What are we going to do?"

Pete held Myka tighter, "Well, we're not going…wait, I know. I kept that pipe. See if you can bend down with your head and get it out of my pocket. Keep the mouth piece in your mouth and we'll use it like a snorkel. We'll have to pass it back and forth."

"Yeah Pete, I understand. We have to make sure it does not get dropped," she bent down to get the mouth piece in her teeth. She was able to hold it so that the bowl of the pipe was above Pete's head. Talking through gritted teeth, she said, "Got it. And it works. Tastes terrible." The water was coming up to their necks.

"Okay, only fifteen minutes," he gave her a hug.

Myka gave him a hug back. When the water got above Myka's nose, she knew this would work. The pipe was letting enough air through. Pete waited till the water was above his nose and then tried to move up the tube and get closer to the top. That did not work. The water was always higher than him. He bent down and pressed his lips against Myka's lips. She used her tongue to pass the pipe to Pete. He took three good breaths and went back to Myka. Realizing the water was higher than he thought, he pulled Myka even to him. They worked cautiously passing the pipe back and forth.

Myka did not count but she knew this was lasting longer than the fifteen minutes that John had said. She pressed her lips against Pete's and exchanged the pipe. Her mind began to wonder a bit. She remembered being hurt by Pete when he picked Kelly to share the secrets of the Warehouse and started to wonder whether she was really jealous. She got her breath again and went to give the pipe back to Pete. This almost seemed normal. She continued her wondering.

Pete realized the water was receding. It was coming down below his eyes, then nose and he could breathe easily again. As the water went lower, he still passed the pipe back to Myka. "See, if you can get it back in my pocket. Let's make sure we can get it if the water comes back up."

Myka got, "Okay," out through her teeth. She nudged and got the pipe back into the pocket. When she finished, she turned her head back up to Pete and said, "Got it." His lips met hers. She was surprised but it felt right and normal.

**The B&B**

Artie was pounding the table, "Claudia can't you get anything?"

"Still working on it. If the water recedes as quickly as John said, it should be below their Farnsworth in a minute or two. I can get a signal from both of their Farnsworths, but until the water goes down we won't know," she had tears in her eyes hoping they were both okay.

John added, "The Inspector is down to the right level and thinks the water is receding. I am directing him to the signal from their Farnsworth. They should be there in just a couple minutes."

Artie asked, "Can't they get there any faster?"

John smiled, "I would imagine they are wading through the water right now in order to get there."

Artie got out, "Right, sorry."

Claudia was almost jumping up and down, "Got them. They should be able to hear us. Don't know if the sound will be clear."

**HG Wells Museum**

Myka and Pete broke apart at the rasping sound. Myka called out, "Hey, we're okay. Still stuck in the tube. Can you hear us?"

Then over the rasping noise she heard, "Yes Ma'am, we will be right with you." It was a real surprise. The water was down below their hips. They could see a little light coming through the seams in the hatch. "There it is Roger, right there above the water line." There was a flush of the water as the hatch opened. "The opening is not as big as we hoped. We'll need to pull you through. It will probably be better if we did it now."

Pete smiled, "Go ahead. Pull her through first." He moved close to her ear, "Okay?"

"I am ready," Myka said to them and Pete.

"Sir, spread your feet and we'll pull her through your legs. Then turn around and we'll have you sit as we pull you out," the Inspector said.

Pete felt Myka slip down his chest and then through his legs. He turned and was pulled out through the opening.

When Pete stood up on the other side, he was greeted. "Glad we were able to get you out of there. I am Inspector Rowlings from Scotland Yard. This is Mister Stillman." They shook hands. "We are in contact with your Director John Dawes on this line. Understand you line is down. Also, we'd like to get you up and out of here. Looks like there are a few nasty cuts on you back."

Myka got the radio as they followed the Inspector out of the tunnels. She let everyone know that they were alright.

**The B&B**

Helena was listening to Myka's description of the events. She did not say anything and just looked out the window.

Claudia noticed, "A crystal for your thoughts."

Helena smiled, "I can't imagine setting a trap like that unless there was something behind it. There must be another compartment in that room."

Claudia turned to Artie. He was still talking on the phone with Myka. Claudia nudged him, "You hear that. There is likely another hiding place in the study. They need to check it."

Artie shook his head in understanding, "Myka go back and check the study for another hiding place. Let us know." Artie gave the phone back to John.

**HG Wells Museum**

"Well Agent Lattimer, that should do for now. Don't forget to stop by a proper doctor and have them check our work," Roger cautioned.

Pete got up and pulled on the burrowed shirt. "Thanks, I do appreciate that you were able to take care of this rather than going to the hospital. Maybe we can get together for a pint."

Roger smiled, "That would be fine, mate. Just down the street at Willie's." He pointed and Pete could see the sign.

"Sure, around five?"

"We'll be there," Roger replied.

Pete caught up with Myka. He wanted to talk to her about the trap and what they did. But she had her Farnsworth out and he was distracted, "Is that working?"

"Yes, I just checked with Claudia. Mine works. Check yours," Myka responded.

Pete got his out. He only got the raspy noise. There was still a little water dripping from it. He shrugged and put it back in his pocket. They were standing in front of the Wells residence looking at each other. Pete started, "We need to…"

Myka smiled. She had been wondering about it since it happened, "I know. Let's check the study before they close and we can talk about it tonight."

Pete smiled and said, "Oh okay."

They walked back into the residence. They got to the study and it had been taped off. Myka and then Pete ducked down and went under the tape. They entered the room and went over to where the hole in the floor revealed the trap.

"See anything?" Pete asked. He took his jacket off and put it by the library shelf on the chair.

Myka looked at where they put the key. "Well, looks like this board may come out." She put her purse down on the ledge next to it. She wedged the board against the opposite side and was able to get it away from the wall. In back of it there was a smaller door. She looked at Pete. He nodded and she opened the door. There were two bird statues and something in back of them. They both reached for a bird. Pete took the simple approach and flew his bird to Myka's. There was a small sparkle when they touched. Myka got out, "Pete, Pete," and her kiss melted into Pete's.

_A/N Thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming. _


	7. Chapter 7 the Birds

Let us do something, while we have the chance.

Just something for the fun of it. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Warehouse 13 or any of the Sherlock Holmes series.

"What really matters is what you do with what you have."  
- H. G. Wells

Chapter 7—the Birds

**HG Wells Museum**

Myka and Pete were passionately kissing each other, when Myka's Farnsworth rang. They stopped the kiss and together they put the birds down on the library bookshelf. The lack of contact was almost a shock to their system and they reengaged the kiss ignoring the phone.

Pete just kept thinking that this was right. He thought, _'Myka is so beautiful. I told her that in Milan, she is a stunningly beautiful woman. She is so much more than that. The only way that we can get through this and anything that follows is to stick together. I loved this. She is so great.'_

'_O__h why didn't we see this before? This is so good and right. I know I can't work without him. Now, I know why. I love him. He is such a…but I love him. Oh, this feels so good. I really should have grabbed him in Milan and kissed him then instead of going out and walking that strip. What if they hadn't found Manny, I would have never been with him. Oh, I want him.' _Myka opened more to him and continued the passionate kissing.

Later there was a knock at the door of the study. Roger and the Inspector were there. Pete and Myka looked up. The Inspector said, "Excuse us. We were asked to stop by and see if you were all right. Everything okay?"

"Yes, just fine. No problems," answered Pete. _'I can't believe we hardly ever have time together.'_

"Right, we are fine," smiled Myka.

"Well, then are you still interested in that pint?" Roger asked.

"Uh, sure. Let me get my jacket." He turned and scooped the birds into the pocket of his jacket. Myka turned and got what were the remaining items in the hideaway and put them in her purse. They walked out of the room holding each other's hand.

Down the street at Willie's they went through two pints in a breeze. Artie finally got Myka to answer her Farnsworth. "Everything okay?"

Myka answered, "Yeah, we are down at the local pub with the Inspector Rowlings and Mr. Stillman." Pete and her relationship seemed normal now and nothing out of the ordinary.

"Well, did you find anything?" Artie asked.

"Couple statues and some papers. We'll look through them after we finish our thanks to the Inspector and Roger. After all they did save us," Myka smiled at Artie.

Artie said, "Fine, but next time answer the Farnsworth when we call." He hung up. Myka looked at the phone like something was wrong. But when Pete put his hand back on her knee, everything seemed right again.

**Warehouse 13**

John was looking at the notes again. John saw one more thing that bothered him; there was a trip to the United States, which they believed Moriarty went on. The notes were from Scotland Yard's records. He knew it was late but decided to give the Inspector a call. "Ah Inspector Rowlings, this is Director Dawes. Sorry to call you so late."

"Oh that's fine sir. We just finished a good pint with your lovebirds. Glad we got them out of the trap," the Inspector added.

"I'm sorry what did you say at the last?" John was getting concerned.

"I said, we were glad we got them out of the trap."

"No before that," John continued his questioning.

"Oh, we just had a drink with them. They sure do seem to have it for each other."

"What?"

The Inspector said, "I'd say, they were in love with each other and could not keep their hands off each other. They were kissing when we found them at the Wells Museum. Seemed most inappor…"

"Something is wrong. They were either drugged in the trap, or came across another trap. They are very sincere partners, but not lovers," John said.

Claudia walked into the room at that time, "Who's not lovers?"

John looked up and saw her, "Just a second Inspector Rowlings." He muted the phone, "Myka and Pete either got drugged or an artifact of some kind has them. They are acting like lovers, kissing and constantly touching each other."

Claudia's eyes lit up in surprise, "Wow. I call them on the Farnsworths." She opened her Farnsworth and hit an extra button. She had told Artie about it before, but he passed it off. He could not see why someone would want to do a conference call on a Farnsworth.

It took three rings to get them to answer. Claudia looked at John.

John waited, "Inspector we have them on the phone. We'll try to work this. If we can't get it worked out, could we impose on you?"

"Certainly, just give us a call back. We can get over there in about twenty minutes," the Inspector replied and hung up after saying goodbye.

John came over to Claudia, "Get them to show you what they found."

"Hey guys, we need a picture of what you found over at the Wells residence." When the camera flashed across Pete, Claudia saw lipstick on him. She nodded to John, "Oh yeah, some uncharted territory here."

"Try to keep them focused on the task," John encouraged.

Myka smiled into the Farnsworth, "We found these first. Two little lonely birds. When we put them together, they were happy."

Claudia could hear Myka kissing Pete. Neither of the Farnsworths was focused on them. Claudia thought they were not too focused on anything but each other.

John said, "The original turtle doves. Need to get the birds bagged. The longer they are exposed, the more permanent it becomes. Nice and easy, simple and friendly."

"Myka can you get one of those silver bags and put the doves in the bag? That way we can keep them safe and together," Claudia tried to explain it like John suggested. She saw Pete reach over and get the birds. He turned and so did the Farnsworth. Myka's hair was a bit disheveled. "Okay, please put the birds in the bag." She watched as the birds went in the bag. There was a shower of light when the bag was closed.

She flipped the cover on her Farnsworth, "Pete. Pete, what just happened?"

Pete was torn. He wanted to hold her and comfort her but knew that might be a mistake. He moved back a little and pulled the covers over himself while thinking, _'Danger Will Robinson.' _He looked into the Farnsworth, "Ah what did just happen?"

John answered, "You tangled with the real turtle doves. They have a strong effect when combined. They make the couple that put them together love each other very intensely. You may still feel the effects but should be able to control yourself and do what you think is appropriate." John paused, "Oh yes, in the morning when the light is better, please make pictures of the other items from the hideaway." Then he added, "Just so you know. It is just Claudia and I. You decide how you want to handle this. And so you know, the St. Clair's were a good couple. I knew them. It can work out."

They heard a thanks and the line closed.

Claudia smiled at John, "That was nice." She picked up her papers, "I have what I need. I'll be heading back to the B&B. Is there anything you need?"

"A bit of caution, Artie and I are getting close. I would imagine that you and Helena are too. We need to be careful from now on. We must assume the closer we get to finding the answers, closer the Moriarty is to finding Helena," John raised his eyebrow.

"Got it," Claudia responded. "Later," she walked out of the Warehouse. Her mind was a whirl as she went back to the B&B. The 'Will they?' and 'Won't they?' questions kept her busy the whole way.

**The B&B**

Claudia walked into the living room. Helena was there reading over the notes they had made. Claudia said, "Let's try it again. One more time from the last you remember. I keep thinking we have missed one small thing. So try to remember each item by itself."

Helena was a bit flustered. She had been over this and over it. "Okay, one last time. The very last thing was sitting at my desk typing a report about the Moriarty Crystal. Sir John was sitting at his desk making some notes. I got about two paragraphs done on the report.

"Before that Sir John and I went to the Royale for dinner. There was nothing out of the ordinary at the restaurant. It was one of the finest restaurants in London at the time. Nothing was passed to us and we received nothing other than a very good meal. I don't remember seeing anyone in particular either, at least no one we knew.

"That afternoon we had been up to York. We met Inspector Lestrade. He had a tip that Moriarty might try to steel something from an art shipment. They were taking pieces from York Minister and sending them down to the Tower. We escorted the paintings on the trip to the tower. Nothing happened. Moriarty did not show and we found no trace of the crystal.

Helena saw that Claudia was keeping up and motioned for her to continue, "The day before that we started early in the morning. I went to the warehouse and Robert was there but not Sir John. Robert was busy working on a project. I went to my desk to look over my notes on the Crystal.

"We thought we had found Moriarty's apartment. When John came to the office, we left. John had a carriage waiting for us. We went to the apartment. The whole day was a mess. With the rain and all, the roads were a terrible mess. The apartment was not that much better. There were clocks, stars, moons and lines traced all over the walls, floor and ceiling. There were writings all over it. We did not have enough time to translate all of them. I made a few notes of them and the way the stars and symbols were laid out and included them in my notes. I carried that in my purse. We counted over one hundred clocks.

"John found an old box of clothes. But there seemed to be nothing of significance there, just old silk shirts and wool trousers. We did come across an old book by Poe and a bottle of Amontillado. John slipped the book in his pocket saying he would see later if there were any notes in it. I found a small box of odds and ends with small scraps of paper. When we went in the bedroom, we found what appeared to be maps. They were of various towns in England and some overseas. We studied, as many as we could, but found no markings on them.

"John sent word to Inspector Lestrade and he came to the apartment. We turned the place over to him and his men. John took me back to my apartment by carriage. The mud was terrible that day. A wagon going by splashed it over my traveling cape, gloves, purse and bottom of my dress. I went back and changed, and we went back to the warehouse. Other than making a few more reports, there was nothing else that we did that night." Helena stopped when she saw Claudia's hand up.

Claudia pointed at her computer and the notes she was taking, "I know sometimes Pete and Myka say we did it as opposed to I did it. But you are changing things a bit. Like who did find the Poe book?"

"John did and I spotted the Amontillado," Helena responded.

"Was it normal to take a book so you could look at it later?" Claudia asked.

"Yes. Why? Don't you do that anymore?" Helena asked.

"Well, maybe I watch too many crime shows, but now each item from a crime scene is documented and tagged by the people who are in charge of the crime scene. I guess we'll need to find out what our rules are," Claudia made a note in the computer record. "So, what happened with that box?"

Helena looked at Claudia, "Well, I put it in my purse."

_A/N Thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming. _


	8. Chapter 8 the Box

Let us do something, while we have the chance.

Just something for the fun of it. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Warehouse 13 or any of the Sherlock Holmes series.

"What really matters is what you do with what you have."  
- H. G. Wells

Chapter 8—the Box

**London Hotel**

Pete looked at Farnsworth. Both had heard what John just said. His mind was racing, _'Do I want this? Does she? Is it too much of the artifact? Why did this have to happen? What do I say?' _Pete took her hand, "I don't know what to do Myka."

"I don't either. This is more confusing than anything," Myka responded.

"Yeah, I still love you, like more than anything ever," Pete was confused.

"I don't know whether this is the artifact or not. It feels real. Pete, I don't know whether it will change."

"Yeah, right. We really shouldn't do anything until we know. And this is how confused I am. I am only saying that because I love you."

Myka smiled even bigger, "I love you, too." She started to bend over and kiss him.

Pete backed away, "That's what I mean. I can't do even that now."

"Right. Sorry, it seemed so normal.' She looked down, "Pete, how about we talk about this in the morning?"

Pete saw what she did and looked down too, "Okay, we'll try that." He slowly walked to the door without looking at her, "See you in the morning," and went to his room.

Myka whispered, "Not if I do first." Her mind became a whirl, _'What am I going to do? How do I or will I even know if I love him and it's not the artifact?'_

**The B&B**

Claudia asked, "So, what happened with that box?"

Helena looked at Claudia, "Well, I put it in my purse."

Claudia's face lit up, "Was the box big enough to hold the crystal?"

Helena smiled too, "Easily."

"So, the question is what happened to it?" Claudia stated.

"I don't know. I put in my purse, probably because John just put the book of Poe in his pocket. When I got to the apartment everything was so covered in mud. I took off my cape and most of the other things and put them by the back door to get cleaned. I must have put the purse there too, because I do remember getting out a different purse the next morning," Helena added.

"So, what happened to the muddy purse?" Claudia asked.

"I don't know. The last I knew it was by the back door to be cleaned," Helena repeated.

"So, did you have a maid?" Claudia thought it was funny to put something by the back door rather than try to clean it a little. She saw Helena nod, "Okay, what would the maid do with a dirty purse, or one that could not be salvaged? A lot of mud right? And what were the purses made from?"

"If they could not clean it, they would take it to the cleaners. It was made of silk with silver handle and clasp. You're right the mud would have likely ruined it," Helena replied.

"So, even if they took it to the cleaners…" Claudia was interrupted.

"Right, what would have happened to the contents? Well, I did get another purse. So I must have transferred what I normally use into the next purse. If the box was left behind, the maid would have put it in my jewelry drawer," Helena smiled.

Claudia surprised herself, she never thought that she would be using the conference call feature twice in the same day, but she had Artie and John on the line. While she thought the Farnsworth was secure, she was not going to chance it. "Artie and John, could you come over to the living room at the B&B? Helena is here. I think we have a lead."

Artie came into the living room, "What do you have?"

"We think we know where the crystal was," Helena responds.

Artie shakes his head, "And you need us? Why?"

"Well, John implied that we should be a little more careful now," Claudia began.

"Yes of course," Artie nodded. "This is important enough to wait?"

"Oh, I think so," offered Claudia.

Leena came in and offered them a drink. They waited for John to arrive. When he sat at the table they began the explanation. Claudia ended with, "So you see there is a chance that the box was put into Helena's jewelry drawer."

Artie was getting anxious, "And?"

Claudia looked at Helena and had her head down, "Look I don't want to offend you but it may not be a good idea that you know where it is."

Artie broke in, "Yes, she is right. If Moriarty gets to you again, we don't know what he would do. But if you know where the crystal is, he would most certainly get the information from you and then eliminate you."

Helena asked, "And he would not do that to any of you?" She paused a second, "I do want to be an agent, and that carries the same risks for me as it does for you. Or at least it should. I don't want to hide."

John nodded, "Okay Agent Wells. Claudia what do you believe happened to the box?"

"It is likely in the Escher vault with the other property of the previous HG Wells," Claudia smiled while she let them absorb the answer. "You see if no one noticed the box. Then even though Helena moved, the moving people probably put it in the same place. The vault had at least some of her jewelry. It should have this. Now, I understand there are so many of possibilities. But if it is not in the vault, those possibilities end with someone finding the crystal long before this."

John responded first, "Sounds quite likely. And you are right, if it were not purposely hidden, then someone would have found it by now. And Moriarty would have found them."

Claudia turned to Artie, "So how hard is it to get to something inside the vault?"

Artie remembered the last time he was there. He could have easily taken the wrong path, and he knew some help was needed. Artie said, "We'll need Mrs. Frederic."

**London Hotel**

The next morning Myka could hardly sleep. When she did she had dreams of the times she and Pete were out in the field. Then in between, there where dreams of her in Pete's arms. It wasn't getting better by the morning. She was only thinking of him and being back together. Myka thought to herself, _'This can't be normal. It had to be another trap. Could there be a way out of it? If there is a way out, how will we ever tell if it worked? What if we still love each other?'_

She saw that it was 6 o'clock and gave up. She got a shower and dressed. She sat there for a while. She wanted to be with Pete. It was building the entire time. Finally at a quarter till seven she got up, went out her room and over to Pete's. She knocked at the door and it was quickly opened.

Pete took her hand, "I got no sleep and could only think of you."

"Hum. Me too. But…"

"But, I know. That's not normal." Pete looked at her. He could not help it. "A hug alright?"

She easily went into his arms. After staying there for a minute, she said, "So, we know that was a trap. Even after what John said, there must be a way out of it."

Pete looked at her seriously, "What if we find it and we still…?"

She smiled her little minx smile, "Then we should do what John suggested."

Pete's eye's lit up at the suggestion. "But what should we do now?"

"We have to find out. Let's get those papers we found and see what they have for us." Myka went to the table in Pete's room. Pete already had them spread around the table like a puzzle. "You already working on this?"

"Yeah, like I said. I couldn't sleep."

"Well, how far did you get?"

Pete shuffled the papers around, "Best I can figure, it matches one of the old Underground maps. That puts the M marking right here on the Tube." He showed the X he had on the new map.

"Well, that should be easy to get to," Myka said.

"Except we are into rush hour now. Let's go get something for breakfast."

**Warehouse 13**

That morning they all met in the warehouse office. Mrs. Frederic was with John going over the details. Claudia was checking the warehouse status on the computer. Artie and Leena were getting a couple things ready.

The Farnsworth by Claudia rang. She opened it. She could hardly contain herself, wanting to ask what they decided, but there were too many others around. She saw John smiling and knew he was thinking the same thing.

Pete's face was in the screen, "Good morning people."

Claudia answered, "Hi, Pete. Everyone is here."

_A/N Thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming. OKay, would like some comments on Pete and Myka, do they find an antidote or not?_


	9. Chapter 9 the Trap

Let us do something, while we have the chance.

Just something for the fun of it. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Warehouse 13 or any of the Sherlock Holmes series.

"What really matters is what you do with what you have."  
- H. G. Wells

Chapter 9—the Traps

**London Hotel**

Pete and Myka finished breakfast. Pete put down his napkin and said, "Rush hour has to be over." He got up from the table and got Myka's chair as she stood up.

Myka was holding his hand as they walked from the table, "So, how do you know that rush hour is over?"

"Cause if I eat one more muffin, I'll turn into the muffin man." He started to swing their hands.

"Pete, Pete, I got the muffin man. But did you have a little too much sugar, too?" She seen him wolf down six waffles with strawberry syrup and two big sugar cinnamon muffins.

"No, not really." Pete turned to her and got her to turn, "Look, I know we've been up against a lot of things that have been worse than this. But I don't know about this." He looked down, "I love you right now. And I know you love me. And right now we can't help it. I know that too. But I don't know about going to Moriarty's lair. What if we find an antidote to this? Or what if we don't?"

"Pete, we'll be okay. It's our job. We have to," Myka said. It was constantly running through her mind.

Pete pounced on it, "See, see, only three word replies. You can't think of it either."

"No Pete, I can and it frightens me too. I have never been this gone about someone. But you know the thing that we will always have is that we are partners. Just like you said, whatever happens, happens to both of us."

Pete knew she understood. He was at least in the company "Well then, it's off to see the wizard," Pete took Myka's arm.

They went down the street to the Tube entrance and then down those stairs. Once on the Tube, Pete got out his Farnsworth.

**Warehouse 13**

That morning they all met in the warehouse office. Mrs. Frederic was with John going over the details. Claudia was checking the warehouse status on the computer. Artie and Leena were getting a couple things ready.

The Farnsworth rang and Claudia answered, "Hi, Pete. Everyone is here."

"Hi folks. So, we got it. See," he held the Farnsworth so the camera could focus on a paper Myka was holding. "On this map, we believe the highlighted point is the location of the Moriarty bronze hall. We think it is not far from Warehouse 12. We are going to the location now."

Myka held up the other paper. She said, "We can't say for sure this is a map. It does have an arrow pointing North in the corner. But actually other than looking like a hook in the middle, we don't know."

"Well, maybe it's a way out of the bronze hall," Claudia suggested.

"Or a way in," Artie responded. John nodded. "Watch your backs when you go. And let us know right away whether he is there or not."

"Okay, will do," Pete answered.

Everyone turned away from the Farnsworth to look at the table where John and Mrs. Frederic were working, except Claudia, "Alright what's the low down?"

Pete beamed and gave the Farnsworth to Myka, "We're good."

Claudia almost squealed in delight and struggled hard to keep it to herself. "Promise, details when you get back."

Myka smiled, "We will."

Claudia noticed Artie motioning for her at the other table, "Got to go. Be safe."

"You too," was the reply from the other end.

They gathered around the table and passed out the final instructions. Mrs. Frederic agreed, "Alright, we'll go to the vault."

"Right, Leena and I will stay at the office and watch," Helena said.

"And John and I will provide protection," Artie said.

John murmur, "A hook they said."

**Near London  
****and Warehouse 12**

Pete and Myka were coming up the stairs from the Tube. Myka pointed, "It should be in that building."

Pete walked up to the edge of the sidewalk and almost started across the street. Myka grabbed him. "We're going to have enough trouble in that building. Watch out."

"Right, drive on left, look to right," Pete recited.

Myka looked at him, "What?"

"Oh you know, something to remember…never mind," Pete headed across the street. He was still working through whether this was a good idea. Myka followed.

The building had offices with several law firms and bank on the bottom floor. They wondered around the corridors for a while until they found the stairs. They looked at each other and went down the stairs.

After exploring the basement, they found another door that opened to stairs going down. Pete looked at Myka with a frown, "Not sure about this. It seems too easy."

"You're right. Let's look around a little more." Myka took his hand and headed to the other wall. She was interested in the wall. There was a section that was darker than the other part of the wall. "Pete, look at this. Could this be a door?"

Pete put his hand on the wall along the seam between the light and dark wall. "There is a space here. It is a tight fit but could be a door." He looked around the wall. "There must be a lever or switch somewhere."

Myka started going from the wall and searching the floor for something that might work. She was pushing some boxes around when she said, "Found it. There's a big button in the floor."

"Oh that makes so much sense, not. I don't think it would be a good idea to push that. There has to be something else," Pete went further up the wall. There was a nail that was sticking out. "Hey, what about this?" He pushed the mail into the wall.

The dark wall area swung back like a door. There were lights that came on and the stairs looked like they were from the tube. The tile on the walls and the bottom black stripe matched. "Bingo."

Myka grabbed his shoulder, "Wait. Traps, there has to be traps here."

"Right." Pete looked around and found a couple bricks. He tossed one down the stairs and nothing happened. Then he threw another. The ceiling fell in on the stairs leaving a pile of rubble on the stairs. "Okay, first trap." Pete suspected there would be another and threw another brick further down the stairs. This time there was a small pop and then a ricochet off the stair well. "Okay must have been the second. We should be able to go further."

They climbed over the pile and went passed the spot on the wall that the bullet hit. Myka pointed to it and then to the other side. There was a round hole in the wall. Myka observed, "Must be a rifle of some kind."

"Okay, a little more deadly than I thought." Pete threw another brick further down the stairs. "There's another door down there." They went down the stairs to the door.

"Okay, how do we get through this one?" Pete asked.

Myka smiled, "How about we try the door handle this time?" She turned the handle slowly thinking that she would have to duck if there was any sound other than the door nob. The door swung into a room that was as large as the bottom floor of the building, almost one square block. At one side there was a workbench and several electronic set-ups. Next to it there appeared to be an office with a desk and filing cabinets.

Pete offered, "What do you think the desk or office first?"

Myka had her Farnsworth out, "Let's let them know there is no Moriarty here."

**Warehouse 13**

Artie and John had left several minutes ago. Leena and Helena were in the warehouse office, monitoring the warehouse and the area by the Escher Vault. Mrs. Frederic and Claudia were at the opening to the vault.

Claudia was watching Mrs. Frederic enter the combination, "Wow, a three dimensional rubric's cube combination."

"Yes, sort of like a cross word puzzle," Mrs. Frederic smiled giving Claudia the same explanation as she did Artie. The door to the vault swished open revealing stair after stairs and walkways leading to nothing but walls, all moving and in constant motion. "Remember, you must keep these on at all times." She handed Claudia the goggles for the vault.

Claudia followed close behind Mrs. Frederic as she began walking down the paths in the vault. "Wow, this is like wow. More than I thought. Amazing," Claudia looked around as they stopped for a second to let a stairway wing into place.

"Yes, and before you do, keep the goggles on," Mrs. Frederic said staring to the next walkway.

Claudia quickly put the goggles back on, _'Darn, how did she see that?' _ They continued on going up another staircase and along several walkways. They finally got to a room where there were several shelves.

Mrs. Frederic pointed to the shelf with tags for Helena's possessions. "That's where her locket, ring and compact were stored."

Claudia looked next to the mirror. There it was a small black box. She got it and looked at Mrs. Frederic.

Mrs. Frederic smiled, "Go ahead."

Claudia opened the box. There it was. Moriarty's Crystal on a chain was lying in the box. Claudia got it out. She put the box down and held up the crystal. She remembered Mrs. Frederic saying not too long, but after she lifted the goggles to look directly in the crystal, time did not seem to matter. She watched as the events unfolded. Happy, she put the crystal and necklace in her pants pocket. "Got it. He's here."

_A/N Thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming. _


	10. Chapter 10 Another Bronze

'Let us do something, while we have the chance.

Just something for the fun of it. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Warehouse 13 or any of the Sherlock Holmes series.

"What really matters is what you do with what you have."  
- H. G. Wells

Chapter 10—Another Bronze

**Near London  
****and Warehouse 12**

They had entered the subbasement room that was as large as the bottom floor of the building, almost one square block. At one side there was a workbench and several electronic set-ups. Next to it there appeared to be an office with a desk and filing cabinets.

Pete offered, "What do you think the desk or office first?"

Myka had her Farnsworth out, "Let's let them know there is no Moriarty here." She got out the Farnsworth and on the second try got through. "Hi Claudia, I tried Artie first, but he did not answer. Moriarty is not here."

Claudia had Mrs. Frederic with her. She nodded at Mrs. Frederic who took the call, "Thank you Agent Bering. Let us know what you find." She hung up the connection.

Myka looked at Pete, "I guess they are busy."

"I guess. Well, let's look around. Remember, there could be more traps," Pete started over to the office area. He pointed to a messy desk, "What do you think?"

The Farnsworth went off. Myka answered it. Claudia was on the other end, "Real quick, look for a broken Cupid. Got to go, bye."

"Wow, do you think everything is okay back there?" Myka asked.

"At this point, I don't know. We better hurry this up and see if there is anything we can do or get back there," Pete said in response.

"Pete, it would take a day to fly back," Myka reminded him.

"Yeah, I know. Just trying to find something to do so we don't…" Pete began.

"Have to find it. I know." Myka glanced back at the desk, "Oh crap, there it is." She pointed to a porcelain figure on the desk.

Pete asked, "What do you think?"

"We pick it up together, then bag it." Myka got out a containment bag. They went over to and stood there.

Pete said, "Wait a minute. This maybe the last time I get to…" Pete took Myka and kissed her. She did kiss back and it lasted until they had to come up for air. "Okay, let's do it." There was no counting. They just reached for it at the same time. There was a sparkle when they picked it up.

Myka took it and put it in the bag. Both of their shoulders slumped. Myka smiled and turned to Pete. She kissed him. It lasted as long and she said, "Let's talk about this when we get home. Right now, we need to figure out why he had this and what else is here."

"You're right. It might help them." Pete got out a pencil and started moving the papers around on the desk.

Myka opened one of the drawers in the desk. She pushed some of the papers around and found it. There was picture of Helena and an older man. They were sitting together and had the turtledoves in their hands. The doves were together. Myka stepped back, "Oh, what a twisted man. He had her under the control of a pearl and used the doves to ensure loyalty. Then comes back and makes sure he is not affected."

"Right, the turtle doves were not a trap for us. It was a trap for her. Anytime she wanted the map, she would have to pick up the doves." Pete shook his head in disgust.

"Oh that's just terrible. What a monster." Myka's eyes got wide. "What if it still works? I mean an artifact won't know if you lost your memory. It could still make an imprint that is effective now. We got to tell them." Myka got the Fransworth, Claudia came on, "He used the doves on Helena. They could still be working."

"Got it. More later, bye," Claudia hung up again.

**Warehouse 13**

Earlier Claudia opened the box. Moriarty's Crystal on a chain was lying in the box. Claudia got it out. She lifted the goggles to look directly in the crystal. Time did not seem to matter. She watched as the events unfolded. Happy, she put the crystal and necklace in her pants pocket. "Got it. He's here."

Mrs. Frederic got out her Farnsworth. She used the text feature that Claudia had installed. Claudia's explanation of why it was necessary won over John and even Artie. Claudia said that if Moriarty was as good as they all thought, then he would have gotten a Farnsworth from Helena. And there was a possibility that he could listen in if he was in range of the base station at the warehouse. Adding a text feature would allow them to communicate without Moriarty hearing what they were saying. Mrs. Frederic typed, _M here._

Claudia said, "He's going to meet us outside the vault. He thinks it's Helena."

Mrs. Frederic said, "Okay, let's head on out."

"Just a second," Claudia took off the goggles and looked in the crystal again. _ 'Maybe there is a way to find out what Pete and Myka should look for.' _She was staring from some time. "Okay, just a second." She got the Farnsworth, "Real quick, look for a broken Cupid. Got to go, bye." Then she looked at Mrs. Frederic, "He expects you too. He will try to kiss Helena and then shoot you."

"Well, we can get Helena down here." Mrs. Frederic suggested. Then she dug in her pocket, "Or we can use this."

Claudia instantly understood the choice. She would have to be Helena if Helena did not come down and then. _'Oh that's just not right. No, can't be. Maybe there is another way.' _Claudia was getting ready to get the crystal out again.

"What? You think there is something else? Are you seeing more?" Mrs. Frederic asked.

"I have seen more of what happens each time. And each time the start is just a shade different. Should I do it again?" Claudia asked. About then the Fransworth rang again.

Myka was on the Farnsworth, "He used the doves on Helena. They could still be working."

"Got it. More later, bye," Claudia hung up again. She realized what just happened. Now she would have to kiss him.

Mrs. Frederic smiled. She held out Harriet Tubman's Thimble. "You'll need to be Helena. I'll text Leena and make sure Helena does not see him."

Claudia got the thimble and held up the crystal. She looked once more. At least now she understood what was happening. She smiled as she put it away, "Our turf, our rules, he's going down."

"Well, you might explain that to me as we get to the door," Mrs. Frederic said.

Mrs. Frederic and Claudia began to go back through the vault. Claudia kept the goggles on, following closely behind Mrs. Frederic. She remembered the way in was actually fairly simple, but going back seemed different. She would have to ask Mrs. Frederic when they got done.

When they got to the door, Mrs. Frederic paused, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Claudia took off her goggles and put her hand on the door nob. Claudia went out first. The first thing she saw was a man holding a picture. She knew it was Moriarty. The picture was Helena and Moriarty holding the turtledoves. Myka was right. It was designed to be a trigger and remind Helena that she loved him. He held out his hand.

Mrs. Frederic came out the door next. It was going just like Claudia predicted. Helena was going to kiss Moriarty. He was standing there with the picture of him and Helena so she could see it. Claudia, now looking like Helena from using the thimble, was moving into Moriarty's arms. He brought up a Tesla and started to point it at Mrs. Frederic.

At the same instant John and Artie came from behind Moriarty. Artie fired his Tesla. The reaction was a glow around Moriarty and Claudia/Helena. It was augmented by the effect of Moriarty's Tesla firing at the same time. The beam flashed back at Artie.

Claudia knew it had to be fast. She almost got to the kiss, but then pulled his hand hard. He was off balance and easily spun around. Claudia drew back and delivered a karate chop to the back of his neck. He went down like a sack of potatoes.

John came over a cuffed Moriarty's hands and feet. He took the picture and gave it to Mrs. Frederic. Then he got a bag and put it over Moriarty's head. John was being extremely careful. Next, he got a shot kit from his pocket and gave Moriarty a tranquilizer.

Claudia knew it was safe now that Moriarty was not going to move. She looked at Mrs. Frederic and took off the thimble. Returning to Claudia's image, she said, "It's okay for Helena now. But we have to make sure she does not see him until Pete and Myka get back with the antidote."

Artie was starting to get up and was still in pain. Claudia went over and gave him a hand, "It hurts, doesn't it?"

"I know. So what happened?" Artie asked looking at Mrs. Frederic.

"Just like Claudia saw in the crystal. She came out of the door as Helena. Moriarty showed her the picture and reached for her hand. Just as he was going to shoot me, you shot him. Somewhere on him, he has a shield for Tesla beams. It must have become active and shot your beam and his back at you. Claudia subdued him and John finished the job," Mrs. Frederic concluded.

Claudia turned back to Mrs. Frederic and John. "You know I did not get further than this. What are we going to do with him?"

John nodded at Mrs. Frederic, "We'll need to bronze him. There is no choice. We can't explain a man who has been alive over a hundred years. And there are no witnesses left that saw him commit his crimes.

"First, Claudia come with me. We have to find his way into the Warehouse. The Durational Spectrometer is over there," John pointed to the hallway. "We believe there is a tunnel that Moriarty put in place. We think MacPherson used it."

**B&B **

The next day Pete and Myka got in the door and set their bags down. Myka got a package out of her bag. She put on the gloves and began unwrapping it while going to the living room. "Okay, where's Helena?"

Helena raised her hand. Myka almost mashed the broken cupid into her hand. There was a visible flash.

Claudia looked surprised, "Okay, that must have worked. Helena, are you okay?"

"Yes dear, never felt better." She was smiling at Claudia, "What exactly was that little artifact suppose to do."

Myka was happy how this proceeded. "It was to stop you from loving someone, who you probably hate."

Claudia added, "Yeah, there is a little bit that we need to explain." The group went over the details from the encounter with Moriarty. Just to make sure, Mrs. Frederic held up the picture of Moriarty and Helena. There was no reaction from Helena.

When they finished, John said, "I believe that clears you for full duty as an agent. Are you still interested?"

Later Claudia was at the doorway from the hall waving her hand rapidly to get John's attention. He looked up at her and smiled. After excusing himself he went to see what Claudia wanted. When he got to the hall Claudia got his hand and almost pulled him back to the kitchen. Pete was there watching with some leftovers in his mouth as Claudia got John into the kitchen.

John was finally able to come to a stop and asked, "Yes dear, what did you want?"

"Well, there just seemed to be something that Mrs. Frederic was leaving out. I mean I went to check on this, well just for fun, but it turns out it is real. I don't know why I did, but I looked in the Manual," Claudia had her head bowed.

There was a harrumph from Pete.

"Yes, I know. Anyway, I wrote it down. Chapter 23, Section G, Paragraph 6. E. (11), says, that 'upon detention or possession by an artifact, that an agent will be awarded all back pay, when the detention or possession is ended.'" She was surprised that John was not overly concerned.

"Yes, while that does provide a rather large lump sum, even after taxes, we are prepared for that." John replied.

Myka came in the room, "Prepared for what?"

John smiled, "To pay Helena her back pay. As Claudia just pointed out, if an agent is detained or put under some kind of control by an artifact, we assumed that they had no control over their life. We thought of it like being held prisoner."

"Wow, how much does she get?" Myka asked.

"Enough to buy back any of the houses that are now museums and live comfortably," John concluded.

Claudia smiled. She had them together and John knew. She looked at Pete and then Myka, "Details, details."

_A/N Thanks for all of the reviews. Big thanks to KJay for hanging in there. This is the end of Part III. _


End file.
